<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Very Unexpected Love by Cath2954</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108672">My Very Unexpected Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath2954/pseuds/Cath2954'>Cath2954</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey to Narnia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Journey, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath2954/pseuds/Cath2954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pevensie's are back in Narnia along with Blake.</p><p>Evil is lurking in the land once again and it is up to Blake to save as many lives as possible when her so-called family are headstrong idiots who refuse to listen.</p><p>Read on to follow Blake's journey as she learns about love, sacrifice and the importance of family.</p><p>OBS. Sequel to My Very Unexpected Journey to Narnia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey to Narnia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1, The Return to Narnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is it, you have been waiting for it, and now I am slowly updating this long-awaited sequel to My Very Unexpected Journey to Narnia. </p><p>I will upload it as I have each chapter done and ready for you guys, but as I am already halfway through writing it I felt like you deserved a treat.</p><p>so without further ado, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our years in Narnia, the Pevensies and I had changed. As I wasn't a royal, like them, I had become some sort of adviser, housekeeper and personal assistant to all four of them. I organized the staff of Cair Paravel when big celebrations were to be held and gave the Pevensies a neutral point of view on important Narnian disputes.</p><p>But what stuck the most when we came back to England where my habit of being a personal assistant. I kept reminding the siblings to do their homework when school began and kept a weekly schedule of their appointments and important dates that they needed to remember.</p><p>You may remember that I had gotten dreams shortly after leaving Narnia. I still had them every now and then, but not one quite as shocking as the one about the baby.</p><p>Lucy had become more mature, and she had quickly become tired of school. Her educational level from Narnia had her far ahead of the other children in her year. When school was finished, and her homework done she would either write up laws or diplomatic treaties for fun.</p><p>Peter, had it the worst. He behaved like a king in England too. Not that it was bad, but it got him a reputation of arrogance from his classmates and eventually would lead to fights, it happened more often than not that we would find Peter bruised up after a break or free period.</p><p>Susan and Edmund found it easier to adjust. But smaller changes happened in their behaviour as well. Edmund shied away from his previous group of friends and helped stop fights and bullying. He was always there when Peter would get into a fight to help him out. But most obviously Edmund had gotten a way with words after we returned.</p><p>As for Susan, she would be trying to get used to life in England again while still maintaining some of her regal posture and air making her seem like a snob to some of the others in the school.</p><p>Yet they all had one thing in common they were loyal to a fault. I noticed this for the first time when we had been at the school for a few weeks. I had just given Lucy a reminder about writing her father a birthday letter so that it could be sent out in time for him to receive it on his birthday when a group of older students turned to me.</p><p>“Hey Kelly, what happened did you become so poor that you need to serve the Pevensies just to get food?” I was speechless. I looked at the floor and clutched my notebook with the schedules tighter towards my body. They knew absolutely nothing about me, about my heritage, or about my past. Yet they acted as if they did. Lucy being the valiant queen I adored, stood up for me. “You know nothing of what Blake has been through, so just butt off and leave us alone.”</p><p>Peter, Ed and Susan must have been in a nearby hallway because not even a minute past before the rest of the Pevensies stood beside me. “Got a problem, Robert. Cause if you do, you'll be answering to us.” I looked at Peter. His eyes shone with determination. And Susan backed him up. “You know just because someone is an orphan doesn't mean that they are left to fend for themselves. Blake, for instance, has gotten to meet a great father figure and if she wants it then our parents would gladly adopt her because her presence has been good at home and she already feels like a part of our family.”</p><p>I had been taken aback, had turned and run out of the school. Edmund had called for me and caught up to me just outside. I was crying and sobbing. He had pulled me in for a hug and whispered comforting words in my ear. The other three were not far behind. That day I learned just how close the Pevensie siblings, and I had gotten during our time in Narnia.</p><p>And just a few months later, just as Susan had said, did I become a Pevensie. During the weeks following the incident, had Helen written a letter to her husband explaining the situation, and he had agreed that they would adopt me and welcome me with open arms.</p><p>On the day we went back to school after the summer break I was walking down to the train station with Lucy when I heard a yell. I turned to Lucy. “Lucy, you better get Susan. Quickly.”</p><p>I went to investigate, and big surprise Peter was in a fight. “Hey, leave my brother alone!” One of the boys stopped going for Peter. “What a beauty, how about you come with us and we leave your stupid brother alone?”</p><p>The next thing I knew I had punched the guy in the nose. “If you think I will ever choose a prick like you over my brother then you're an idiot.” He looked at me in surprise before anger took over. “I usually don't hit girls, but this time I think I'll make an exception.” He lunged for me when my Narnian training took over. I evaded and gave a mean right hook and before I knew it Ed had arrived.</p><p>Edmund punched the guy on Peters back and then helped me with my prick. Before I got lost in who was fighting who an officer came and stopped the fight. He looked sternly at Peter “Act your age!” Bloody hell. This is it isn't it. Today is the day. Yes. We’re going back.</p><p>He looked at me “What is a young lady like you doing in a fistfight? Act like a lady!” I ignored him and went to the bench.</p><p>Edmund came and sat next to me. “What are you smiling about?” I looked at him with a genuine smile “You'll see in a few minutes.” Lucy and Susan came and sat with me and Edmund before Peter came and moped in between Susan and me. Edmund looked at him. “You're welcome.”</p><p>Peter seemed angry. “I had it sorted.” Susan looked at him. “What was it this time? Peter got up and paced. “He bumped me.” Lucy being the innocent girl we all love looked at him like he had grown another head. “So you hit him?” Peter scoffed and looked at her. “No. After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize. That's when I hit him.”</p><p>Susan sighed. “Why can't you just walk away?” Peter turned to her with a guarded expression. “I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?” I noticed Edmund roll his eyes before sassily answering. “Uh, we are kids.” Peter looked annoyed at the answer. “Well, I wasn't always.” Peter turned to look at me. “... It has been a year. How long does he expect us to wait”<br/>I knew I couldn't say that it would only be moments before we were back again. But I couldn't say nothing either. “We'll be back sooner than you think Peter, trust me.”</p><p>Susan glared at me for my answer. “I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different.” I could clearly hear the insinuation in her words. Shut up we're not going back so don't get their hopes up.</p><p>Susan looked up and noticed a boy approaching. Right, this is the guy that hit on Susan before the fight. I smirked at the thought.</p><p>Susan turned to us. “... Pretend like you're talking to me.” Edmund looked at my smirk and then at Susan. “We are talking to you.” Lucy suddenly jumped. “Ow!” Susan scolded her, but I couldn't stop smiling. “Be quiet, Lucy.” Lucy looked at the bench confused. “Something pinched me!”</p><p>I suddenly felt it too and stood up grinning. Peter too stood up and looked at his brother. “Hey, stop pulling!” Edmund looked confused by the commotion. “I'm not touching you!” Then he and Susan stood. Susan looked at us all. “What is that?” A train started moving past us and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile. Lucy looked at Peter. “It feels like magic.”</p><p>I bent down to whisper in her ear. “It is, just you wait till the train is gone and you'll see exactly where we are.” I straightened up, and Susan tried to keep everyone together. “Quick, everybody hold hands.” We did and I held Lucy's and Peter's hand when I heard Edmund “I'm not holding your hand!” I knew Peter would grab Ed's hand anyway.</p><p>I closed my eyes and remembered the movie sequence before my eyes. The train racing past, the bricks being pulled away by the wind and the iron details in the ceiling crumbling before everything vanished and only the sound of a train disappearing could be heard.</p><p>Only then did I open my eyes. We found ourselves on a beach and stepped out into the sunlight. Susan and Lucy smiled at each other and ran off only for Peter and Edmund to follow. I looked at them as they jumped into the water and started splashing each other.</p><p>I quietly pulled my shoes and socks off before walking barefoot in the shallow edge of the water. I looked up at the cliffside containing the ruins of our home. I stopped and looked at the sad sight when I heard the others call to Ed.</p><p>Peter looked at Edmund “What is it?” Edmund kept looking at the top of the cliffs. “Where do you suppose we are?” Peter chuckled at this. “Well, where do you think?” Edmund turned briefly to Peter before looking back up. “Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia.” At his statement, the smiles on their faces quickly faded and they too looked up to see the remains of what we used to call home.</p><p>We walked up the hidden staircase to the top, and the others began exploring the ruins before us. I looked at the ruins and couldn't help but see what had once been. I turned around to see Lucy standing on the very same balcony as she did the day Aslan left us.</p><p>I walked over to her and found her staring at the water. Lucy turned to me. “I wonder who lived here.” I smiled sadly and felt the tears stinging, threatening to fall and turned to walk to what was left of the throne room.</p><p>Susan noticed something on the ground and picked it up before turning to Lucy. “I think we did.” I looked at the ruins of the thrones and couldn't help the tears that slipped down. I had to crouch down when an unwanted sob burst out. I knew this was going to happen, but still, I hadn't expected it to hurt this bad.</p><p>I heard Lucy as she neared. “It can't be.” followed by Peter who called to her. “Lucy!” I saw Lucy run-up to the dais and the other three followed.</p><p>Lucy turned to Peter. “Don't you see?” Peter looked at her confused. “What?” Lucy guided him to the remains of his throne. “Imagine walls.” then she pulled at Susan. “... And columns there...” before she finally placed herself in front of her own. “And a glass roof.”</p><p>As I looked at them it hurt, even more, to see them stand where they used to only instead of magnificent walls, they were surrounded by ruins. I looked down and hugged myself as I heard Peter softly pronounce the name of our lost home “Cair Paravel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2, Meeting Trumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ed had comforted me, we walked around the outer walls trying to find out what had happened to our beloved home. I, of course, knew what had happened.</p><p>Edmund walked over to a piece of wall and crouched down to look at the markings. “Catapults.” we all walked over to him. Peter looked at us then Ed “What?” Edmund turned to face us. “This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked.” Peter must have recognised the sculpture in the wall because he marched over along with Ed and started moving it to reveal a run-down wooden door.</p><p>Peter began to pick at the rotten wood and somehow managed to remove the entire area with the lock. He opened the door to reveal a dark hallway. Peter began tearing a piece of his shirt and tried to wrap it around a stick. </p><p>He glanced at Ed. “I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?” Edmund began rummaging through his satchel. “No...” And noticed his new torch. “But would this help?” He pulled an electric torch out of his bag with a smirk. Peter held back a laugh “You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!” We stepped inside with Edmund leading the way.</p><p>Lucy paused when she saw the treasure chamber and their four grand chests below. We rushed down the stairs. Peter looked around in disbelief. “I can't believe it. It's all still here.” Lucy, Susan and Ed all ran over to their chests.</p><p>I saw Lucy pull out one of her dresses. “I was so tall.” Susan smiled at her. “Well, you were older then.” Edmund had pulled on his helmet from just before we left. “As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger.”</p><p>Peter blew the dust away from the golden shield in his hands and looked solemnly at the image of Aslan. He looked up to see the statue of himself standing behind his chest, and slowly walked towards it.</p><p>I too looked around the treasure chamber, as all the important and valuable items were stored there. I hoped that the things I had been gifted had been brought down along with my siblings' possessions.</p><p>A little off to the side was another archway and beneath it a slightly smaller chest. I noted that no statue was placed behind it and went to investigate. I opened it and let out a breath at the sight. Inside the chest lay my trusty sword and my bracelet, but no sign of my choker necklace. I wonder if it got lost the day we went back to England.</p><p>I heard Lucy call out to Susan. “What is it?” I turned and saw her rummaging her chest. “My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back.” I looked at them both. “My necklace is missing too.”</p><p>We all saw Peter slowly open his chest, take out his sword and unsheathe it. Peter loudly read out the inscription “When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death.” Before Lucy finished it “And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew... Mr Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone.” Edmund turned to me. “That's why you told us to say goodbye that day isn't it?” I nodded and faced him. “Yes. Because I knew how hurt Lucy would be if she never said goodbye to Tumnus and the beavers before they died.” Peter turned to face Lucy. “I think it's time we found out what's going on.”</p><p>We all agreed with Peter and quickly found some clothes we could change into that seemed to fit. I knew we would do a lot of walking and fighting this time too, so I went for a skirt and a blouse, along with a trusty pair of flats. While Susan and Lucy opted for dresses.</p><p>As I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, I was hit by the point in the story, or rather timeline we were. Oh no. We better hurry or Trumpkin might drown. I finished and faced Peter. “Peter, we better hurry, or someone might die. Trust me.” He looked at me and visibly contemplated what I had said, then nodded determined and gathered the others.</p><p>We ran to Glasswater River where I knew the soldiers would try to dispose of Trumpkin. As we neared the riverbed, we could hear people talking. When I heard one of the soldiers. “Here's fine.” I knew we would only just make it if Susan ran ahead. “Susan run ahead, with an arrow ready, if you don’t, we might lose him.” She nodded and sprinted while pulling an arrow out of her quiver.</p><p>I heard the thunk of Susan's arrow hitting the boat and began running to where Susan stood closely followed by the others. We stood side by side with Susan and drew our weapons. Susan already had another arrow drawn and pointed towards the soldiers. “Drop him!” Trumpkin said something muffled by his gag as the soldiers dropped him into the water.</p><p>One of the soldiers picked up his crossbow, and Susan shot him. Peter threw his sword to me before he and Ed jumped into the water to save the dwarf and grab the boat while the other soldier jumped into the water and swam away. Peter surfaced with Trumpkin and pulled him to the shore.</p><p>Edmund pulled the boat in while Lucy cut Trumpkin's bonds with her dagger. He had just pulled the gag off when I threw my arms around him in relief. “Thank Aslan you're ok, I was so worried that we wouldn't make it in time to save you Trumpkin.” He looked at me. “Who are you?” I smiled. “Doesn't matter, you were about to say?” He blinked and shook his head before looking at Susan.</p><p>“Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?” Susan looked confused at Lucy then at Trumpkin. “A simple thank-you would suffice.” I facepalmed and looked at Susan. Trumpkin got furious. “They were doing fine drowning me without your help.”</p><p>Peter broke the argument. “Maybe we should have let them.” Lucy looked at him with innocence. “Why were they trying to kill you anyway?” I looked at her. “They're Telmarines. That's what they do.” Trumpkin looked at me with wide eyes when Edmund spoke. “Telmarines? In Narnia?” Trumpkin shook whatever thought he had. “Where have you been for the last few hundred years?” Lucy faced the ground sheepishly. “It's a bit of a long story.”</p><p>I handed Peter his sword back and saw Trumpkin notice the hilt before looking up at Peter's face. He surveyed my siblings and then me. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?” I looked at the ground and mumbled. “I'm not a queen, not even a royal”</p><p>Peter straightened his back and held out his hand. “High King Peter... the Magnificent.” Susan gave him a look. “You probably could have left out the last bit.” Trumpkin chuckled. “Probably.” Peter scoffed. “You might be surprised.” Then drew his sword. Trumpkin raised an eyebrow and gave Peter a warning glare. “Oh, you don't want to do that, boy.” Peter smirked. “Not me. Him.”</p><p>Peter looked at Edmund who drew his sword while Peter handed his to Trumpkin. He took it and wasn't prepared for the weight of the sword, so he dropped it in the sand. Edmund smiled cockily at Peter when suddenly, Trumpkin swung hard and knocked Edmund's sword away only to swing at Ed again. Ed ducked, and Trumpkin hit him in the face. Edmund backed off as Lucy called out to him concerned.</p><p>Trumpkin taunted Ed mid-fight. “Aww, you alright?” They circled each other and continued fighting. Trumpkin slashed at Edmund's feet, but Ed jumped avoiding the blow. Edmund used the series of quick thrusts that we learned from Oreius back then to make Trumpkin's sword fly out of his hands. Trumpkin stared and fell down in the sand. “Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all.” Susan looked at him confused. “What horn?”</p><p>After getting Trumpkin up, we got in the boat and rowed down Glasswater River. Lucy and I looked up at the trees. Lucy's eyes held sadness as she saw the trees. “They're so still.” Trumpkin turned to her confused. “They're trees. What do you expect?” I looked at him with a slightly angered expression. “I know it’s been over a century but still they used to dance.”</p><p>Trumpkin looked down and sighed. “It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since.”</p><p>Lucy looked at him. “I don’t understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?” Trumpkin raised his brow. “Aslan? We thought he abandoned us after you lot did.” Peter interrupted him. “We didn't mean to leave, you know.” Trumpkin looked out over the river. “Doesn't make much difference now, does it?” Peter sounded determined. “Get us to the Narnians and it will.”</p><p>We finally reached the shore and climbed out of the boat. Trumpkin tied it down. And I watched as Lucy wandered off, noticing a bear. “Hello there! ... It’s alright, we’re friends.” The bear stood up and looked at Lucy. I began slowly walking towards her as I knew what would happen. I heard Trumpkin as he saw her. “Don't move, your majesty!” I noticed the bear started charging and ran to Lucy em-bracing her and turning. my back to the beast to minimise damage in case I was wrong or a change in events was to happen.</p><p>Susan put an arrow to the string. “Stay away from her!” I closed my eyes and heard the panic in Ed's voice. “Susan, shoot!” The bear continued charging. Lucy looked over my shoulder and screamed. Just as the looming shadow reached over us, I felt an arrow brush my cheek and heard the thunk as it hit the bear. I turned around only to see it fall over.</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief and look at Trumpkin who fired the arrow as I knew he would. Susan looked back at us and then the bear. “Why wouldn't he stop?” Trumpkin walked past her as he answered. “I expect he was hungry.” They all ran over to us, and Peter was quick to put his arm around me as I held a shaking Lucy and pointed his sword at the bear's dead body.</p><p>Edmund looked at us. “He was wild.” Peter looked at him. “I don't think he could talk at all.” Trump-kin looked at Lucy who stood in my tight embrace. “Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become.”</p><p>Trumpkin drew his knife and bent down to the bear. “You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember.” He stabbed the heart to ensure that the bear was indeed dead. Lucy buried her face in my chest to avoid looking at the blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3, Meeting Caspian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident with the bear, we seemed to be lost in the Black Woods. We were walking in between some rock formations when Susan looked around confused. “I don't remember this way at all.” Peter scoffed. “That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads.” I got angry at his words. “You know I carry Narnia's and your future in my head Peter, don't forget that”</p><p>Lucy mocked him after giving me an understanding smile. “That's because our heads have something in them.” Susan shared a look with Lucy and giggled. “I wish he'd just listen to the DLF.” Edmund stopped ahead of me. “DLF?” I walked up to him. “Dear Little Friend.” Trumpkin stopped beside Edmund. “Oh, that's not patronising, is it?”</p><p>Peter stepped into a rock passage and stopped. Peter looked around. “I'm not lost.” Trumpkin stepped out of the tunnel in the rocks. “No... you're just going the wrong way.” Peter turned to Trumpkin frustrated. “You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush.” Trumpkin nodded slowly. “But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts.”</p><p>Peter smiled arrogantly. “That explains it then. You're mistaken.” We continued walking until we came to the gorge. Peter stopped to look down at the rushing water below. Susan stood beside him. “Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil...” Peter cut her off with a look. “Oh, shut up.” Ed turned to Trumpkin. “Is there a way down?” Trumpkin nodded. “Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?” Susan sighed. “Anything's better than walking.” The others started to walk away.</p><p>Lucy and I glanced back to the other side of the gorge. And there he was. Hi dad. I knew she wasn't crazy the first time I saw this happen. I smiled and almost let a tear fall. Lucy immediately brightened up. “Aslan? ... It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see?” Aslan nodded to me and disappeared. “He's right...” Lucy turned back only to see nothing. I saw her smile fade “... there.” I nudged her making her face me. I threw her a wink and nodded.</p><p>Trumpkin sounded unsure. “Do you see him now?” Lucy turned annoyed at the response. “I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him. Blake saw him too.” Peter bent down to her eye level. “I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear.” At this I was angry. “I think I know Aslan, who by the way is my dad when I see him, Peter.”</p><p>Trumpkin stepped in. “Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist.” Ed-mund could see that my anger was about to explode and stepped in. “The last time I didn't believe Lucy or Blake, I ended up looking pretty stupid.” Peter looked to where Lucy had pointed and then back to us. “Why wouldn't I have seen him?” Lucy thought for a moment. “Maybe you weren't looking.” Peter sighed. “I'm sorry, Lu, Blake.” He and the others began walking away.</p><p>I noticed Lucy looking back to where Aslan had stood with sad eyes. I am not going to walk all the way to Beruna, only to walk back again. “You know what, you guys can go to Beruna, but I am going to stay right here and wait for you to come back again.” The others stopped and looked at me.</p><p>Susan looked at me. “You can't be serious” I sat on a nearby rock and crossed my arms. “Why not? You all keep forgetting that I know what happens, so go ahead, you'll be back tomorrow”</p><p>I could see Edmund trying to hide his chuckling behind his hand. Peter looked furious and began to follow Trumpkin. Susan rolled her eyes, and she too went after the dwarf. Only Ed and Lucy halted. Lucy looked at me with uncertainty. “Are you sure Blake?” I nodded and smiled at her. “I'll meet you on the other side of the gorge. You'll know how to cross it, don't you worry Lucy.”</p><p>She hugged me and ran after the others. Ed came over and hugged me before he smiled a confident smile and turned to catch up with the others. I looked at their backs as they disappeared and stood up. I walked over to the edge again and looked at the place where Lucy would fall to the ledge underneath. I could see it if I bent forward over the edge.</p><p>I stood for a moment and contemplated what would be the best way to get down there without ruining it for the others. “I could carefully lower myself down and then rock-climb the little distance over to the ledge but considering my clumsiness that could go very wrong and I could end up as a pancake at the bottom. Guess I'll find out.”</p><p>I carefully sat down on the edge and turned my body over so that I laid on my stomach with my legs dangling over the gorge. I searched with my feet for an indent in the rock to support me, so I could climb further down. I found one and began my climb. As I moved my feet, I felt my left shoe slide off and fall down onto the bank of the river below.</p><p>I moved slowly and managed to get to the ledge. When I arrived safely on the ledge, I looked down to see my shoe about 100 metres right below me. I pulled off the other shoe and let it fall down to the one on the ground before I stood up and walked the rest of the way down to the river barefoot.</p><p>I got down and walked over to my shoes and put them on. “Well I didn't end up as a pancake, so I guess that today is one of the lucky ones.” I balanced my way over the steppingstones and found my way up to the top just as the sun began to set.</p><p>I decided to keep walking to see if I could find the place the others had camped at night in my memory. I kept walking and walking, but nothing seemed familiar to me until I walked straight into a big rock. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground looking up at a fork in the road with a big tree in the middle.</p><p>Wait, isn't this the tree Peter's sword gets stuck in? Damnit, I walked too far. Hold up. Who is that? I saw something walking towards the right side of the tree. I got up behind the tree and drew my sword.</p><p>I turned and swung my sword just as the creature appeared on the other side. I was shocked by the face I met. Before me, stood a minotaur. It looked just like the one the witch had as her general. I yelled and swung at it only to have my sword blocked by another.</p><p>I swung again and used what Ed had earlier to disarm whoever had stopped me from harming the enemy. I stood in a defensive stance with my sword pointed at the throat of a very familiar face. I dropped my sword and held my mouth in shock. I took a few steps back and sat down.</p><p>I almost killed the future king of Narnia, what would dad say if he knew. Who am I kidding, he knows. I didn't notice that he had gotten up and walked over to me before he placed his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>I looked at the ground “I'm so sorry, I, I didn't know it was your soldier. Please accept my apology, your grace.” I felt a finger lifting my chin, so I would look him in the eye. “You know who I am?” I took a deep breath. “Prince Caspian the tenth, Telmarine prince on the run from lord Miraz because his wife recently birthed a son.”</p><p>He looked at me in shock. “Who are you?” Caspian helped me up and I straightened my back. “My name is Blake Pevensie, formerly Kelly, royal adviser, personal assistant to the kings and queens of old and head of household at the castle Cair Paravel.” I remembered my old introduction but changed it to fit the time.</p><p>Caspian looked at the minotaur then at me. “You're with the kings and queens of old?” I nodded “I am their adopted sister. And as of the moment not on speaking terms with the two eldest.” He nodded and went back to where I had defeated him and picked up my sword. “You're good, we could use your knowledge of organisation and skills, come with us back to the how and get a good night’s rest.”</p><p>He handed me my sword, and I thanked him. “I will, but I can't stay long, I have to find my siblings soon, or things won't happen as they are supposed to.” He led the way to the how and the minotaur followed at a safe distance. “What did you mean when you said things won't happen as they are supposed to if you don't find your siblings?” I sighed and looked ahead. “I know everything that will happen in the next 4 years here in Narnia. Or at least what hasn't changed yet.”</p><p>He looked at me confused. “I wish I could tell you more, I really do, but I can only interfere five times Aslan himself told me so.” at this he stopped abruptly. “You've met Aslan?” I stopped and looked at him curiously. “Yes, he gave me life, and I see him as my dad.”</p><p>Caspian had obviously not expected that because he stood frozen to the spot and just stared at me. I laughed at him. “You know you should take a picture it will last longer.” At my comment, he shook his head and began walking again. “Blake, what is a picture?” I was about to explain it to him when couldn't find the words. “You know what. It doesn't matter.”</p><p>I couldn't help my curiosity. “Prince Caspian, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing out in the forest before I attacked you?” He turned to face me and then looked around. “Please just Caspian. And we were out on a recon trip to ensure that our mission to get weapons tomorrow night will go off without a hitch.”</p><p>I chuckled. “Oh it will, but you will get a surprise afterwards. Trust me on that” He smiled a cheeky smile. “maybe I will.” I felt my cheeks heat up as we neared the clearing where the how was. I looked at it, and it hurt to know that this beautiful clearing would be a battlefield within days.</p><p>As we entered the How, Caspian took in my appearance. “You know you're bleeding from your cheek.” He placed his warm hand gently below the cut from Trumpkin's arrow. I faced the ground ashamed of my hot cheeks. “I figured, but we couldn't treat it at the time.” Caspian pulled me over to a well, grabbed a piece of cloth and dipped it in before he lifted it and cleaned the cut on my cheek.</p><p>I sat there unable to look anywhere than his beautiful chocolate eyes. I could feel my cheeks heat up and had to excuse myself. “Thank you for the care Caspian, but I should leave for bed. I will see you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4, Disagreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was spend preparing for the heist and I met Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and the treacherous dwarf. As we neared dusk, we set out to obtain weapons for the army. I walked in the back of the group to avoid drawing too much attention.</p><p>Several hours later found us walking back to the how. Reepicheep and I were walking side by side. “I know you don’t like to hear it, but your appearance is adorable, yet your tongue is as sharp as your sword.” The mouse beside me lowered his ears in embarrassment but raised his head with pride at my words. “Thank you, Miss. I appreciate your honesty and take the compliment to heart.”</p><p>I looked up at the head of the group to see the minotaur; I had attacked, walking ahead of the group. I had lost sight of Caspian a few hours earlier and didn’t think too much of it. Suddenly I heard the clanking of swords, and yells and grunts. I quickly threw the weapons I had been holding over to a centaur beside me and ran towards the sounds.</p><p>I arrived just in time to see Lucy stop both men with a scream. “No!” I let out a sigh of relief and ran over to Peter while I threw my hands around his neck. Peter took a step back and held me tightly as he looked around to see the Narnians come out of hiding. I turned to see Caspian point Peter’s sword at us and breathe heavily.</p><p>Peter held his arm around my waist as he looked at Caspian. “Prince Caspian?” Caspian glanced at me and then Peter. “Yes. And who are you?” Then came a shout from beside us. “Peter!” I turned in Peter's arms to see Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin appear. Caspian looked at the sword in his hand and noticed the lion hilt.</p><p>He looked up at Peter with wide eyes. “High King Peter?” Peter let me go so I could greet my siblings. “I believe you called.” Caspian gave Peter a once over. “Well yes, but… I thought you’d be older.” Peter scoffed. “Well, if you’d like, we can come back in a few years.” I had walked over and hugged Lucy and Ed whispering how much I missed them. Caspian stepped forward. “No! No, that’s alright. You’re just… You’re not exactly what I expected.”</p><p>I turned to see Caspian look at Susan, just as Edmund claimed his attention. “Neither are you!” I followed Edmund's eyes to a minotaur. Trufflehunter had also noticed the glare. “A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes.” While the men had been arguing Reepicheep had walked up to Peter “We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service.”</p><p>My smile fell as I remembered Reep’s reaction to Lucy’s words. I turned to see Lucy whispering to Susan. “Oh my gosh, he is so cute.” I was about to stop her when I realised it was too late. I looked down to see Reepicheep draw his sword. “Who said that?!” Lucy bowed her head and looked at the ground. “… Sorry.”</p><p>Reepicheep’s ears fell. “Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia.” Peter looked at the mouse. “Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade.” Reepicheep immediately perked up. “Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire.”</p><p>Peter smirked. “Good. Because we’re going to need every sword, we can get.” Caspian looked at the one in his hand. “Well then, you’ll probably be wanting yours back.” Caspian handed Peter his sword. Peter sheathed it, turned and walked away.</p><p>We walked to the how with Peter and Caspian leading the way. As we walked through the forest Trufflehunter turned to Trumpkin beside me. “So, what are they like?” Trumpkin glanced at me before he answered. “Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning.” Nikabrik came up on the other side of Trufflehunter. “So you like ‘em?” Trumpkin glanced at Lucy who walked a few rows ahead of us. “Well enough.”</p><p>We finally reached Aslan’s How, and the Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance with raised swords. Caspian and I stopped and let my siblings go first. Caspian and I began walking, and I noticed a Centaur child who was holding his sword too low. I made eye contact with him and used my hand to show him that the sword should be higher.</p><p>He raised it with the help of his father and smiled brightly at me as I passed him with Caspian. We entered the How and found the Narnians making more weapons. I walked away to find Susan and found her looking at the walls with pictures of our story from the last time we were here.</p><p>Susan gaped and called out. “Peter, you may want to see this.” The others came carrying torches and we looked at the carvings on the walls. It showed my siblings as kings and queens and the day we met Tumnus. Susan looked at the carving of them by their thrones. “It’s us.”</p><p>Lucy turned to Caspian confused. “What is this place?” Caspian looked at Lucy and then turned to me. “You don’t know?” Caspian picked up a torch and lead us down a dark tunnel. At the end of the hall, he lit a fire, it spread around the room and revealed carvings of Narnians and Aslan. The final item to be cast in light was the cracked Stone Table. Lucy looked at the carving of Aslan and slowly walked forward.</p><p>She turned back to Peter. “He must know what he’s doing.” Peter looked at her. “I think it’s up to us now.” We all looked at the carving of Aslan and I sat down on the stone table. I looked at the carving with tears in my eyes because I knew many of those gathered there would die that night. A silent tear fell, and I stood up more determined.</p><p>Later that day, we were all gathered in the room with the Stone Table and Peter talked to the Narnian troops. “It’s only a matter of time. Miraz’ men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren’t protecting his castle.” Reepicheep stepped forward. “What do you propose we do, Sire?” Caspian and Peter spoke up at the same time.</p><p>Peter shot a look at Caspian who conceded. “Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.” Caspian stood swiftly and spoke against Peter. “But that’s crazy, no one has ever taken that castle.” Peter turned to Caspian with a smug face. “There’s always a first time.” Trumpkin nodded along. “We’ll have the element of surprise.”</p><p>Caspian looked around as if they had lost their minds. They might as well have. “But we have the advantage here.” Susan walked over to him to take his side and I felt a pang of jealousy. “If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely.” Trufflehunter raised his paw. “I, for one, feel safer underground.” Peter turned to Caspian. “Look, I appreciate what you’ve done, but this isn’t a fortress, it’s a tomb.”</p><p>Edmund looked at Peter and then at Caspian. “Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they’ll just starve us out.” I could feel myself getting enraged and tried with all my might not to yell out what they were about to do when suddenly a small hand was placed on top of my fist.</p><p>I looked up to see Lucy looking at me with concern in her gorgeous hazel eyes. I smiled and turned back to focus on the discussion but still kept my hand in Lucy’s.<br/>Peter faced Glenstorm the Centaur. “If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?” Glenstorm glanced at Caspian and me. “Or die trying, my liege.” Lucy looked down at my hand. “That’s what I’m worried about.” Peter turned to her. “Sorry?” Lucy looked up at the people gathered before us. “Well, you’re all acting like there are only two options: Dying here or dying there.”</p><p>Peter scowled. “I’m not sure you’ve really been listening, Lu.” That’s when I had had enough. “No Peter, you’re not listening. Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?” Peter glared at me. “I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough.” I stood up and glared him down. “This isn’t about Aslan. This is about Narnia and its future or have you forgotten the burden I carry? I know what happens, I know your future, and I know exactly what will happen tonight if you don’t change course right now!”</p><p>Peter scoffed at me. “Right and how did that turn out for you the last time?” I gaped at him. “How dare you Peter Pevensie. If I hadn’t talked to Aslan after Jadis had visited, then you wouldn’t have been battle-ready when you were.” I walked down from the table and closer to him. “I was up all night I prepared for battle while everyone else slept.”</p><p>I had tears in my eyes as I kept talking. “And if that isn’t enough, then remember, who told you to say goodbye before we left? Who used one of the five times she could change the future to save all of you from an unspeakable sorrow? I DID!”</p><p>Peter took a step back as he had never heard me yell before. “And you know what? I actually thought you would listen to me now, when half of your army is about to die,” I lowered my voice and stared him in the eye. “But go ahead, kill all of them for all I care, because I am just some idiot of an orphan whose mother you helped kill.” I took a step back and raised my head to keep my dignity. “Don’t come crying to me when this plan fails, because it will.” With that, I left the room and walked outside to overlook the clearing.</p><p>I sat on a stone and let the tears flow. I put my hand on my collarbone. Right, no necklace. I could finally let go as I was all alone and everyone was below ground bickering. When a twig snapped. I dried my eyes and sat up straighter. “Are you all right?” I turned to see Caspian.</p><p>I nodded. “I’m fine.” He sat down beside me and looked at me. “No, you’re not.” His gentle tone stirred something in me, and the tears flowed again. He pulled me into his body and just held me close until I had calmed down. I, on the other hand, had hugged him tightly.</p><p>I sat up and moved away from him. “I am sorry, that wasn’t proper of me.” He placed a hand on my arm. I glanced at it and turned my head away. How can this young man be so understanding? I will never know. “would you mind if I asked a question?” I turned to face him with a small smile, “You just did” He chuckled and looked at me gently. “What did you mean when you said that Peter helped kill your mother?”</p><p>I sighed. This wasn’t how everyone was supposed to find out. “I helped too.” My voice broke, and I faced Caspian with a frown. “I helped kill my mother too. All of Narnia did. She was the white witch and she created me.” I cried as in really cried over it for the first time in the arms of a very caring Caspian.</p><p>He lifted my face with his index finger and made me look him in the eyes. By Aslan, I could get lost in those eyes. “She may have been your mother, but she doesn’t make you who you are. Never forget that.”</p><p>I searched his eyes for any sign of lies without success and threw my arms around his neck with a whisper. “Thank you, Caspian. You’re the first person I have ever shared this with.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5, Doubts and reassurances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy and I had been sitting in the room with the stone table all night. I looked down at Lucy whose head was on my lap. She was passing the time fiddling with her cordial as we waited.</p><p>Suddenly we heard something and rushed outside. The army led by Peter and Caspian returned. Lucy looked at them in concern. “What happened?” Peter glared at me as he grumbled. “Ask him.” Susan stopped and gaped. “Peter.” Caspian turned around at the words. “Me? You could have called it off. There was still time.” Peter glared at him. “No, there wasn’t thanks to you. If you’d kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now.”</p><p>Caspian stopped and yelled back. “And if you’d just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!” Peter frowned at him. “You called us, remember?” Caspian glared at Peter and grumbled. “My first mistake.” I gasped at the words, but Peter didn’t care he smirked and walked away. “No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.”</p><p>Caspian halted him. “Hey!! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia.” Peter snarled at him. “You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does!” Caspian walked towards me as Peter continued. “You, him, your father… Narnia’s better off without the lot of you!” I had walked forward to hopefully stop the confrontation when Caspian shouted, and they both drew their swords.</p><p>Luckily Edmund called them off. “Stop it!” I looked at both men as Lucy ran forward to treat Trumpkin. “This is both of your faults. Yes, peter you had time enough to call it off and you, Caspian, you could have found out later if you had just been patient.” With that, I turned and walked away.</p><p>I had been sitting angrily above the entrance when I remembered what was happening below me and rushed to find my sword and the others. I ran into the room just in time to see Jadis stick her hand out of the ice with a smile. I looked at Caspian who looked at the Witch. He seemed to stop resisting her power.</p><p>I ran down as I heard Peter behind me. “Stop!” The werewolf crawled over the Stone Table and attacked Ed while Nikabrik and Trumpkin fought with swords. I looked to the side to see the hag knock Peter’s sword out of his hand. My only focus was pushing Caspian out of the way. I finally managed to get there and made sure Caspian was outside the circle and looked at her.</p><p>She drew back her hand a little and looked at me confused before a smile appeared on her lips. “Ah yes, how could I forget, the only one who was able to do me any real harm besides Aslan himself.” I sneered at her. “Hello, mother.” She smirked at me. “So that is why you did what you did back then. Interesting. Now, hand over the prince and then, we can bond as you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>I glared at her. “I never wanted to bond with you. All of my life I have hated you, I knew what you did to Edmund and I won’t let you torment Narnia any further, so give up.” She lost her smile but glanced down at my arm with a smirk. “I guess your blood is as good as theirs, your father was a human after all.” I glanced down to see blood from a cut on my forearm. “Come on…” She taunted me.</p><p>Peter suddenly pushed me away and pointed his sword at Jadis. “Get away from her!” She merely smiled. “Peter dear… I have missed you. Come, just one drop.” She reached towards Peter. “You know you can’t do this alone.” Peter hesitated and lowered his sword a little only to see Jadis groan with a blade through her body.</p><p>The ice wall shattered to reveal Ed with his sword. “I know. You had it sorted.” Edmund walked over to me to help me up but brushed him off and walked away. I could feel their eyes on my back as I walked out, and I knew my secret had been revealed.</p><p>I walked around the How to cool off. It was the first time in 16 years I had talked to my mother, and the experience was unpleasant. I was afraid of what my siblings would say the next time I ran into them. Unconsciously my feet had carried me to the place Caspian and I had talked the evening before.</p><p>I looked up to see Caspian sit outside above the entrance. A hand touched my shoulder, and I looked up to see Cornelius. He smiled at me and walked past me to join Caspian. I looked at the young man before me, he didn’t even look when Cornelius sat down beside him. “Why did you never tell me about my father?”</p><p>Cornelius sighed. “My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you.” Caspian looked down at his hands. “Then I have failed you.”</p><p>Cornelius looked at Caspian. “Everything I told you, everything I didn’t… It was only because I believe in you.” Caspian turned to Cornelius who continued. “You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: The Telmarine who saved Narnia.”</p><p>Caspian furrowed his brows and looked ahead again. I felt the need to encourage him and walked out to join them. “I know you will succeed Caspian.” He turned to look at me. “How can, you be sure?” I smiled gently and Cornelius left to let me take a seat beside Caspian. “Remember what I told you about knowing what happens in the next 4 years?” He nodded and looked at me curiously.</p><p>I looked out over the clearing. “I know you will be a great king. Possibly even better than Peter ever was. One of the reasons is because you know the people, and you care. You care for every single one of your subjects, and I admire that.” I lowered my head again. “You will be far more than I could have ever hoped to when I learned of my lineage.”</p><p>I was forced to look him in the eye when a gentle hand on my cheek moved my head towards its owner. “You are one of the most incredible contradictions in the world. You defied your mother, who cast the country in an eternal winter. You helped complete strangers find their way and you’ve helped me realise what I am meant to do. Don’t you ever look down upon yourself!”</p><p>I was trapped in his warm chocolate eyes and couldn’t say anything. I was frozen in place and confused by his reassurance. Never had anyone encouraged me to continue what I did without really knowing me. I looked at his perfect features. He licked his lips and I couldn't help but stare at him. something was begging me to move closer to him. To close the gap between us.</p><p>I was about to follow the feeling when movement on the horizon caught my attention. “Cas, look” I didn’t realise I had let the nickname slip out when I pointed to the horizon where the tops of the trebuchets that the Telmarines would be using later could be seen vaguely</p><p>Caspian had run inside to put on his armour and tell Ed to find Peter. I stood frozen to the spot as the Telmarines neared the How. The others suddenly came running through the opening, to see the Telmarine army approaching. We all gathered in the room with the Stone Table where we began making plans.</p><p>Trumpkin stopped abruptly after hearing the proposition. “Cakes and kettledrums! That’s your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?” Peter looked at him with desperation. “It’s our only chance.” I stepped up to Lucy and placed my hand on her shoulder. “And she won’t be alone.”</p><p>Trumpkin glanced at me wearily. “Haven’t enough of us died already?” Trufflehunter spoke softly. “Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t. And neither have I.” Reepicheep drew his sword and spoke with determination. “For Aslan.” I smiled as a Bear joined him. “For Aslan.”</p><p>Peter glanced at the Bear and Trumpkin turned to Lucy. “I’m going with you.” Lucy, on the other hand, wouldn’t hear a word of it. “No, we need you here.” Peter sighed and looked at the creatures gathered before him. “We have to hold them off until Lucy and Blake get back.” Caspian stood hesitantly. “If I may…” Peter looked at him and nodded.</p><p>I smiled at Peter’s actions. He was finally accepting him. Caspian looked at Peter with confidence and spoke. “Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one, in particular, that may buy us some time.”</p><p>We were getting ready to depart in one of the lower rooms of the How when Caspian pulled out his horse. “Here climb up.” I smiled at him and helped Lucy climb up on his horse. Caspian helped me, and I looked back down at him.</p><p>Caspian smiled softly at me. “Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands.” Lucy laughed. “Or hooves.” Caspian smiles fondly and looked up at me. “Good luck.” I smiled and felt my cheeks warm up. “Thank you.” Caspian pulled out a piece of cloth and opened it to reveal my necklace. I gasped and looked at the jewellery in his hand. Caspian glanced at me with a blush on his cheeks. “Maybe it is time you had this back. Peter told me it was yours.” I couldn’t tell if the blush was from embarrassment or something else.</p><p>I looked at the reins in my hands as I answered. “Why don’t you hold onto it? That way it won’t get lost in the woods. Besides, I know your hands are the safest right now.” He smiled and nodded. And just before we rode off did, I see him place it under his armour by his heart.</p><p>We rode through the tunnels in the how when Lucy began to mock me “Your hands are the safest right now?” I laughed at her but glanced back at her. “Oh hush, he's interested in Susan, not me.”</p><p>We rode in the forest when Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursued us. Lucy spoke frightened. “They’ve seen us!” I looked back to see that she was right. We rode a little farther before I halted Destrier.</p><p>I climbed off and turned to Lucy who looked at me with fear and worry. “What are you doing?” I smiled gently. “I’m sorry, Lu. It looks like you’ll be going alone after all. Say hi to dad for me.” I looked on as Lucy rode off. I turned towards the oncoming Telmarines and readied my stance.</p><p>I managed to take down a few, before I was knocked down by a Telmarine who was about to kill me when suddenly, Caspian came out of nowhere. He killed the Telmarine and held out his hand to me. I took it and he hosted me up so I could climb on, and we rode off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6, The Big Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Caspian and I breached the trees to the clearing, I could clearly see Peter and Miraz fighting. We rode up to the boys and Peter came limping back. Peter looked at me concerned. “Lucy…” I nodded and gave him a small smile. “She got through…” I turned to Caspian and smiled at him. “With a little help.”</p><p>Peter looked at Caspian. “Thanks.” Caspian nodded with respect. “Well, you were busy.” Peter looked at the How where Susan stood and turned to me. “Better get up there, just in case. I don’t expect the Telmarines will keep their word.” I hugged Peter and he winced. “Sorry. And I am staying right here, we already have Susan up there with a bow and arrows.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “It’s alright, and I suppose you’re right.” Edmund came up to Peter and me. “Keep smiling.” Peter raised his sword and forced a smile. “I know this is the best way to encourage the troops, but we need to look at that arm.” Peter held his arm and groaned. “Why are you always right?”</p><p>Edmund looked at Peter’s arm and glanced at me. “Because she’s our sister and knows the future.” Peter turned to Edmund. “I think it’s dislocated.” I looked at him and nodded. “you know I was really surprised that it wasn’t broken considering how unnatural it looked when Miraz stepped on your shield.”</p><p>Peter glanced at me and continued his rant. “…What do you think happens back home if you die here?” He looked at Ed. “… You know, you’ve always been there. I never really” his words ended in a yell. “AWW!” Edmund smirked at me and glanced at Peter. “Save it for later.”</p><p>I stood with Peter’s helmet and offered it to him. He looked at it and shook his head. Both Peter and Miraz walked out to the fighting area again. Peter attacked quickly, yet Miraz parried. Every thrust of their swords and blocks with their shields was a blur until Miraz picked up his sword and swung at Peter who managed to block it with his armbraces.</p><p>Peter stood up and punched Miraz in the thigh where he had gotten wounded earlier. Miraz yelled out, fell down and dropped his sword. The Telmarine King looked up at Peter. “Respite! Respite!” Edmund and I could see the King Peter from before expressing the weight of his title. “Now’s no time for chivalry, Pete!”</p><p>Peter hesitated, his experience from before seeping back in. Miraz held up his hand prepared for the blow that never came. Peter lowered his arm and turned to walk back to us truly inhabiting his title of the Magnificent. Unfortunately, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter.</p><p>“Look out!” The words had left my mouth before I even had time to think. Peter dodged just in time, grabbed the sword, twisted it around, and stabbed Miraz underneath the armour. Miraz let out a gasp and fell to his knees.</p><p>Peter held Miraz’ sword and hesitated again. Miraz noticed and taunted him. “What’s the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?” Peter practically growled at him. “It’s not mine to take.” Peter turned and looked at Caspian, who stepped forward. Peter held out Miraz’ sword to him.</p><p>Caspian took it and slowly raised the sword. Miraz looked at his nephew and spoke defeatedly before he lowered his head in surrender. “Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all.”<br/>
Caspian raised the sword, screamed, and stabbed it into the ground before his uncle. He sneered as he looked the man in the eyes. “Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.” Caspian turned and walked away with the Narnians cheering.</p><p>I looked over Caspian’s shoulder as he got closer and noticed Lord Sopespian take the sword. “Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!” Peter ran to the edge of the stone and pointed at the archers. “Be ready!” I turned to Caspian. “Help me put on my necklace, quickly!” He gave me a confused stare. “Can’t it wait?” I shook my head. “No, it helps me control the powers I got from the witch, they might be useful.”</p><p>His eyes widened in understanding and pulled it out from under his armour. “Here, turn around.”<br/>
He gently but swiftly placed the jewellery on my neck and secured it. Barely a second later the voice from all those years ago was back. “Hello Blake, I see you have finally found my purpose”</p><p>I nodded and noticed the soldiers gaining on Peter and so did Caspian. “Peter!” He turned and killed them, even decapitating one. Peter turned to look back at Caspian. “Go!” He rode back into the How on horseback.</p><p>Peter began counting. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… Get ready!” and mere seconds later did the ground collapse causing most of the Telmarine horses and soldiers to fall into the pit. Not even a minute later came the arrows. Several of them hit Telmarines, fatally wounding or killing them.</p><p>On the other side of the pit came Caspian’s group. They circled around to the Telmarine cavalry. The battle continued, and Peter looked up at Susan who shook her head. Peter and I looked out at the Telmarine army. He raised his sword. And shouted. “Back to the How!”</p><p>The Narnians began to retreat towards the How. Only for the Telmarine trebuchets to launch rocks at the structure. Debris from the How fell down and was about to block the entrance. I readied my stance and focused all my energy into my hands.</p><p>A bluish beam of light emerged and spread over the entrance catching the rubble from above. I could feel my energy draining and decided to warn the troops. “Get away from the entrance I can’t hold it much longer!”</p><p>I looked up to see rocks fall all around the archers. I moved one hand to lessen the blow for them and nearly dropped all the rubble on the entrance. Susan must have seen my struggle to handle the giant rocks in both places. She turned to the others and yelled. “Brace Yourself!”</p><p>I lost the grip on the rocks by the archers, and Susan fell. Luckily Trumpkin caught her and swung her over to another ledge. She got down and joined the boys and me. Susan turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “It’s ok Blake. You did what you could”</p><p>I noticed that there were no Narnians by the entrance and dropped the rubble. I bend over and supported myself on my knees. A hand guided me around so I could look around with the others. I looked up to see that we were surrounded by the Telmarines closing in on us. Edmund drew his sword and we all exchanged glances.</p><p>I straightened my back and focused on my energy. Peter began running and we followed. The battle continued with a few Telmarines that ganged up on me. I kept grabbing soldiers and pushed them away from my family, except I forgot to cover my back properly.</p><p>I suddenly felt something under my left shoulder. I looked behind to see that a Telmarine had driven his sword right through me underneath my shoulder blade. I yelled and threw him into a tree that had suddenly appeared. I chose to let the sword stay as I knew I would die from blood loss if I pulled it out.</p><p>With my left arm out of commission, to keep track of the sword, I had to resort to only use my powers. I was already drained but had no choice. Peter looked at Caspian and raised his sword. “For Aslan!” Our troops charged against the Telmarines who retreated.</p><p>We followed the Telmarines to Beruna, where Lucy stood on the other side of the bridge, seemingly alone. She drew her dagger and smiled. We stood in silence at the sight. My breathing was getting heavy and I knew things would be difficult once the sword had been pulled out.</p><p>I sagged a little but tried to remain upright, without attracting too much attention to the sword impaling me. I was surprised by how little it actually hurt, and surprised by how unpleasant the weight was. I looked up to see Aslan join Lucy by the bridge. I glanced over to Sopespian who looked ahead, then back. He then turned back to Lucy and Aslan and yelled. “Charge!”</p><p>The Telmarine soldiers charged towards Aslan and Lucy, only to be halted by the lion’s roar. The water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely, shot up and formed the River-god. He Lifted the bridge up to his face and all the soldiers fell off.</p><p>Sopespian ended up as the only one on the bridge in the River-god’s hands. He swung his sword wildly as the water came crashing down on him and stilled. I carefully walked across the river ahead of the others and sat down on my knees on the other side.</p><p>I had crouched over in an attempt to regain a little strength when suddenly I had a foot on my back and the unpleasant feeling in my chest disappeared. I winced at the sensation and began having trouble breathing. Damnit, it must have hit the lung.</p><p>I noticed Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian kneel beside me and I lowered my head. Then came dads calming voice. “Rise, kings and queens of Narnia.” Peter, Susan, and Edmund rose while I held the wound in my chest. Why is it, that every time we fight here in Narnia, then I get a fatal wound?</p><p>Aslan’s voice was chiding. “All of you.” I heard the uncertain voice of Caspian somewhere beside me. “I do not think I am ready.” I curled in on myself as I tried to get some air in my lungs and placed my good hand beside me in an effort to remain stable as I heard Aslan. “It’s for that very reason I know that you are.”</p><p>I could vaguely hear the music behind me from what I knew to be Reepicheep’s subjects. I knew Lucy would give him a drop of her potion. He would be fine. Everyone is safe, I can sleep now. Caspian will take the throne, and my siblings will go home.</p><p>If I have given my life for them, I have at least done so in the noblest of ways, on the battlefield protecting them with everything I could. Everything will fall into place. I tried to take a deep breath as I was getting lightheaded but found that I couldn’t. I tried again and panicked at the failed attempts. Suddenly my hand gave out under my weight, and I fell on my good side. I desperately gasped for air, when I saw the blurry outline of a face.</p><p>Warm hands lifted me up and cradled me. Then I felt something wet slide down my throat. I assume Lucy used her potion on me again. I rested my head against whoever, held me and relaxed as I took a shaking breath. In my fatigue, I just managed to glance at Lucy and give her a weak smile, before I lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7, Caspian’s Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up a little later on a soft patch of grass and sat up to look around. I could see Narnians prepare for the coronation of Caspian and the departure of my siblings and me. Slowly I stood up to try and find my siblings when a pair of arms nearly knocked me over again.</p><p>I looked down to see Lucy hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and slid down to the ground with her in my lap. As soon as we were on the ground, did her hands move from my middle to my neck. Her head was buried in the crook of my neck as she talked. “Don’t you ever go that long without telling me you’ve been injured again. Do you understand me? We could have lost you again Blake!”</p><p>I hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. “I know Lu, but we didn’t have time and you had to find Aslan.” She pulled away to look at me. “Blake, if it hadn’t been for Caspian calling for our attention when you dropped, then you would have died. We wouldn’t have noticed because Reep was rambling. I know you don’t think highly of yourself, but we do.”</p><p>“She’s right you know.” I turned to see Caspian and the rest of my sibling standing off to the side of the makeshift bed. I lowered my head in embarrassment. “How can you say that? Especially after finding out what I really am?” Lucy stood and walked over to Peter when a shadow fell on me.</p><p>“Blake.” I glanced up at Caspian who had crouched down beside me. “Do you know what I see when I look at you? When I think back on what happened today?” I didn’t answer, but a stray tear rolled down my cheek without my permission.</p><p>Yet he still continued “I see a young woman who isn’t afraid of her past, who cares about her home, her family. I see a woman willing to sacrifice everything she can to ensure others safety.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Susan smiling at me with tears in her eyes.</p><p>She sat down and hugged me. “If you hadn’t been there today, then I probably wouldn’t even be here, and neither would Peter.” Ed, Peter and Lucy sat down in front of me and smiled. Lucy was the first of them to speak. “You may have been created by the witch, but there is so much more of Aslan in you than you realise.”</p><p>Ed leaned forward and joined Susan. “I have been with the witch, and you are nothing like her. I believe that the only thing you ever gained from her is your powers” I glanced at Peter who had yet to say anything. “And what about you, what do you have to say?”</p><p>He smiled gently and too leaned into the hug with Lucy by his side. “You are not the witch and never will be. In my eyes, you will forever and always be my sister, Blake. Don’t you ever forget that.” I smiled into the hug and couldn’t help the happy tears that escaped my eyes. “thank you, guys, so much, I really needed that.”</p><p>We pulled away and dried our eyes. “Well… don’t we have a coronation to go to?” We all turned to Caspian who stopped smiling and practically ran to the How. I turned to Peter and Edmund. “Go. Help him and don’t let him make a fool of himself.” The boys followed Caspian and left us girls to get dressed.</p><p>Susan turned to me as soon as the boys were out of range. “You know I think he fancies you.” I turned to her so fast my head hurt. “What are you talking about?” she smirked as she rose and dusted herself off. “Caspian, he facies you and I intend to help you get dressed for the ball.” With that, she walked away and left me baffled beyond belief.</p><p>Susan had given me a purple dress to wear at the coronation at the How. When the formalities were over, and we were about to ride to the Telmarine castle I noticed a minor problem. “Uh, guys we’re missing a horse. Susan smirked at me. “We thought it would be unsafe for you to ride alone, considering how many close calls you’ve had with death lately, so you will be riding with one of us.”</p><p>I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. “That’s not fair, I rode my own horse the last time we were here.” Susan got on her horse and winked at me. “Well rules change when you’re adopted, sis” Peter walked over to me with a mischievous smile. “What’s the matter, Blake? Haven’t got a horse?” I glared at him. “You know what. I just realised that you two, are the most infuriating siblings I have ever seen.”</p><p>Peter put his arms around me in a hug, and I was about to hug him back when he grabbed me by the hips and lifted me off the ground and up on a horse behind me. I merely blinked, confused at what had happened. To my big surprise, I was met by Caspian’s gentle smile.</p><p>As I didn’t like to sit lady saddle, I carefully moved my left leg up and over to the other side while keeping a hand on Caspian’s shoulder. I looked over at my brother who had gotten on his own horse. “You know what Peter; I am really considering disowning you and Susan as my siblings.”</p><p>I heard laughter all around and felt Caspian chuckle along with them. He turned to glance back at me. “I didn’t know you hated me that much Blake.” My eyes widened at his words, and I buried my head in his back. “I don’t hate you Cas” This only resulted in more laughter from everyone gathered.</p><p>We rode to the castle and followed the Narnians who triumphantly entered the city. All around town fireworks was set off and the whole city celebrated.</p><p>The next morning I was walking with Aslan. “I don’t want to say goodbye, but I have to. Lucy and Edmund need me in Cambridge.” I could hear the warning in his voice as he spoke. “You have to be careful Blake. Sometimes you need to think of yourself before everybody else. You have given up more than anybody else and I want to see you happy too.”</p><p>I nodded at his words when a thought crossed my mind. “I am staying the next time we come here, but I need to ask you, will it be possible to call my siblings to Narnia, just for a day or two after Lucy and Ed leave?”</p><p>Aslan was quiet for a while as he thought about my question. “Is there a specific reason for your question?” I nodded. “Yes. If I am right about me and Caspian then I want my brother to lead me down the aisle and my sister as my maid of honour, not to speak of the christening of our firstborn.”</p><p>Aslan stopped walking and looked at me. “You know you’ll conceive?” I hesitated. “When we went back, I had a dream. A very realistic one, where I held a child with Caspian’s hair and complexion, but my eyes. Of course, I won’t know until I am married if it really was Caspian as I never saw the father, but I have this feeling.”</p><p>Aslan nodded. “Then it seems like I have passed on a part of my divinity to you.” I stood dumbfounded. “What?” Aslan lowered his head. “I might have passed on some of the powers I hold. I am able to see the future for any given creature, but the future can change, even when what I had seen is just about to happen. That is something I must have passed on to you, Blake.”</p><p>I nodded at his words even though I didn’t fully understand them. “I will leave you to speak with Peter and Susan, but I beg you, please consider what I asked it may seem insignificant to you, but to me, they’re all I have.” I curtsied and walked away to the courtyard where we would leave soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8, Leaving Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter of this book and I am so happy that I managed to finish and post it all by lunch today. </p><p>For those of you that follow this adventure please read the endnote for more information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the Telmarine people and the Narnians were gathered in the courtyard of the castle and Caspian stood before his people. “Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.”</p><p>One of the Telmarine Lords spoke up. “It has been generations since we left Telmar. Aslan stepped forward. “We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens.” Aslan turned to look at us. “It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.”</p><p>For a moment no one spoke. But then a voice carried out. “I’ll go. I will accept the offer.” I looked over to see general Glozelle walk forward. Another voice this one feminine called out. “So will we.” Just behind Glozelle came Prunaprismia, carrying her baby and another Telmarine Lord behind her. They all stood before Aslan.</p><p>Aslan bowed his head to them and spoke. “Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good.” Aslan breathed on them, and the tree behind Caspian untwisted itself to form a round opening. They walked through the door in the air and vanished from sight.</p><p>The people gasped. Several shouts could be heard. “How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!” Reepicheep stepped forward. “Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.”</p><p>Peter and Susan looked at each other and Aslan glanced at them. Peter took a step forward. “We’ll go.” Edmund looked at Peter puzzled. “We will?” Peter sighed. “Come on. Our time’s up.” Peter walked over to Caspian and offered his sword. “After all, we’re not really needed here anymore.” Caspian took the sword. “I will look after it until your return.”</p><p>Susan looked at Caspian with a gentle smile. “I’m afraid that’s just it. …We’re not coming back.” Lucy looked at Susan in panic. “We’re not?” Peter sighed again. “You three are.” Peter turned to glance at Aslan. “At least, I think he means you three.” Lucy turned to Aslan confused. “But why? Did they do something wrong?” Aslan answered her gently. “Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it’s time for them to live in their own.”</p><p>Peter turned to Lucy with a fond smile. “It’s alright, Lu. It’s not how I thought it would be, but it’s alright. One day you’ll see too. Come on.” They walked over to say goodbye to our new friends with Susan. Peter shook Glenstorm’s hand while Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Trumpkin, and Cornelius bowed to one another. Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin and he nodded. I smiled as Lucy couldn’t hold back from hugging him.</p><p>I looked over to see Caspian looking at me. I walked up to him and glanced at him nervously. “I’m sorry.” Caspian’s eyes searched mine. “Don’t be. Yes, I wish we had more time, but I wouldn’t trade what we had for the world.” I placed my hands gently in his. “Will you wait for me?” His eyes shone with unshed tears. “Always” My eyes stung as I glanced into his misty brown eyes. “I will come back, I promise. For you, it will be three years, but for me only months.”</p><p>I wiped a tear from my cheek and glanced into his shimmering eyes. “Promise me you will bring my clothes when you leave on the Dawn Treader. After that, I promise that I’ll never leave you again.” I removed myself from his embrace, scared that if I stayed, I’d never be able to leave.</p><p>A hand on my wrist made me stop. I was pulled back into his chest and searched the shining eyes that looked into mine. I held my breath as he moved down to me. It was beautiful. I sighed and leaned into him. The sensation was incredible. I moved with him and grabbed a piece of his shirt in my hand as if I could possibly pull him any closer.</p><p>We parted with a sigh, and I looked into his beautiful eyes once more. I smiled as he whispered to me. “The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again.” I chuckled. “How lucky I am, to have someone that makes saying farewell so hard.”</p><p>I touched his cheek one last time before I walked over to my siblings. Edmund, Peter and Susan had begun to walk through. I took Lucy’s hand in mine and began to follow them through the tree. Lucy and I took one look back at Aslan and Caspian, before we walked through the door in the air, and back to London.</p><p>We sighed and turned in hope of catching one last glimpse, but the train had arrived. I looked down at my stuffy uniform. I will definitely miss the clothing and no doubt Caspian too.</p><p>The geeky boy Susan had talked to, boarded the train and looked back at us. “Aren’t you coming, Phyllis?” Peter, Edmund, and Lucy looked at each other confused while I snorted. We all quickly got our luggage and boarded the train.</p><p>Edmund suddenly looked in his bag frantically. “Blake, do you think there’s any way we could get back?” I arched my brow and blinked at him. Edmund looked up. “I’ve left my new torch in Narnia!” We all laughed, as the train doors closed</p><p>As we were about to go to bed that night, I cried for the first time over something I couldn’t control and Susan, who shared a room with me, came and hugged me tightly. She whispered in my ear about how I would see him again and that I just had to be patient. But it still hurt.</p><p>I knew that I would see him again. I fell asleep in Susan’s arms, but I could have sworn that I heard Caspian whisper goodnight in my ear and place a kiss on my forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So blake finally got that kiss, I hope the scene was to your satisfaction and I would like to thank you for reading these books about Blake and her adventures in Narnia, but as you might have guessed it isn't over yet.</p><p>UPDATE:<br/>The third book has just been uploaded. I am working my way through it slowly to ensure the best I can give you and is called: My Very Unexpected Ending</p><p>- Cath</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>